Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are the illuminating source for many kinds of displays. Singulated LEDs are often connected to a transistor, and assemblies of LEDs and transistors can form displays. The current manufacturing steps to assemble singulated LEDs with transistors do not allow for small size and large density per unit area. In addition, the cost for conventional light emitting device manufacturing steps are high. It is advantageous to increase the density and reduce the cost of light emitting devices.